Sabrina's Secret Powers - Season 1
by King of Crows
Summary: My attempt at rewriting Sabrina's Secret Life Rated T for safety, but there will be no mature content.
1. Sabrina Broke

**This is me trying to rewrite Sabrina's Secret Life. TamaraoftheSea is my co-author, we are also writing another story, both will be published on here and DeviantArt. Some episodes of Sabrina the Animated Series will be considered canon in my story, but not all, especially not that ones where Chloe doesn't show up or only has a minor role. I also don't include Uncle Quigley, as I don't see the need to have him. Other changes I have made is that people who aren't magical are referred to as "Muggles" instead of "mortals", witches live long lives, but not for ever. Also, Greendale is stated to be a neighbourhood in Boston, MA, USA and the story happens in the 2010s. I own none of the characters, save for Athena (who appears in Episode 2 – You Are Only a Half), other original characters for the story belong to my co-author. If you like the story and want it to continue, please either follow it or review it, I welcome all kinds of (respectful) reviews. Thanks!**

 **Episode 1 – Sabrina Broke**

 **Delaying your vaccine could land you with huge germs … and a huge bill.**

The dragon, with a disinterested face, looked closer at Harvey and Pi. The two boys had a scream of terror.

"That dragon's gonna hear from my lawyer, Spellman!", expressed Gemini Stone.

"Yeah Sabrina. How are you going to explain this, and that?", added the Asian boy, pointing at the damage caused by the germs.

"You see…", Sabrina tried to explain.

"Don't bother! They won't remember a thing.", said her doctor. He pointed a sprayer on the Muggles, a whirlwind appeared, catching them all. The doctor and the reptile quickly escaped via a storm.

"What happened? Last thing I remember; I was eating an awesome submarine sandwich", said Harvey, after he got near the blonde witch.

"Must have been a sudden storm.", lied Sabrina.

"I am still hungry. Come on Pi, let's get burgers.", said Sabrina's crush. The half-witch sighted in relief. Her best friend came to her.

"Sabrina, what really happened?", asked Chloe.

"Look Chloe. I did something really stupid."

"Like what? I can't remember what just happened. Someone cast a spell on me, right?"

"Yeah, my doctor did. But don't worry, I will undo it on you."

"Thanks Sab!"

"No need to thank me, you're my best friend, I hate seeing you under a bad spell."

Memories came back to the dark-skinned girl, who shook her head, violently.

"Sabrina! I remember seeing you getting a vaccine, and… when you got it, the monsters disappeared. But you were trembling in terror when the needle was on your hand!"

"I was afraid."

"Why?"

Sabrina told Chloe the horror stories Pi said about shots.

"Sabrina, are you telling me you delayed getting an injection because of stuff Pi said? Even though monsters were about to eat us?"

"I didn't know about the monsters before, but yeah.", the half-witch was very embarrassed. "I hope you aren't mad at me, Chloe."

"A bit. You remain my best friend, of course, but what you did was very irresponsible. Girl! We were about to get eaten alive, and your secret could have been discovered."

"I am sorry Chloe. I acted really, really silly. What was I thinking?"

"And you believed PI? Sabrina, you should have told me about this, I would have probably helped you with your shots. Look, me too, I took my first vaccines when I got 12. But I know Pi's stories were BS."

"How comes? You're a Muggle."

"Voodoo helps, even though many people refuse to admit it."

"Sorry for causing all this trouble. If I got my shots on time, none of this wouldn't have happened."

"I am also mad at Pi, with all the BS he said."

"No need to, it was all my fault."

"But making up horror stories is bad, lying too is bad. I hope you learn it soon."

"Yeah, I feel guilty about this. I lied to everybody in order to escape getting my vaccine. Had I not lied to you or my aunts, none of this would have happened."

"Well, I can see she's feeling better.", said Hilda about Sabrina. The Spellmans were having their supper.

"I hope she learned a valuable lesson.", added Zelda.

"All could have been avoided if I just got my shot in the first place, and you know what? The shot didn't ever hurt. Much!"

"Well, this will. It's the Doctor De Facto's bill for emergency road service.", said Salem, with a laugh.

Sabrina sighted. "Well, here goes my allowance for the next century, and I really feel sick".

"How much is the bill?", asked Hilda.

"Thirty thousand boxes.", responded her niece.

"Next time you got to have a shot, we are sending Chloe with you."

"Why?"

"If you get some other dangerous witch disease, after what happened today, she will kill you."

"We all four will do it.", added Salem.

It was Wednesday, April 8th, 2015 and the day after the witchitis incident. While Chloe was walking Sabrina to school, she remarked the latter wasn't feeling good.

"What's the matter Sabrina?", asked the dark-skinned girl.

The half-witch told her about the bill.

"What the Hell? That's so expensive!", exclaimed her best friend.

"Yeah, I don't know why it's like that in the Netherworld.", said the blonde witch.

"So how are you going to pay this?"

"I don't know. My monthly allowance is 30 boxes and I can't work before turning 16."

"Well, I am not rich, but I will try the best I can to help you. I will try as much as I can to give you money. I am even ready to pay at your place for snacks and cinema tickets."

"Chloe, _no_! You don't need to suffer because of my stupidity. Enjoy what you can with your little money."

"No! Look girl, I am your best friend, and what are friends for? I won't let you suffer alone, please let me help you."

Sabrina looked at the insisting face of her confidant for a moment, and then, after hesitating, succumbed to her friend's desire. "Thank you very much best friend! I will repay you when I can.", she said, hugging Chloe.

" _No, do not repay me_. Do not even think of it. We are very close friends."

"As you wish."

At dinner time, Chloe paid both for her and Sabrina's food, then the girls want to their regular table. Once they sat, the African-American looked angrily at Pi.

"What's the matter Chloe?", asked the Asian girl.

"What was all the BS you told Sabrina about vaccines?"

"Chill out mi amiga. I just messing up. It's my big brother who made up these stories"

" _Chill out? Just messing up?_ What you told her was nothing but a bunch of lies! She was to have an injection the other day, but you really managed to scare her with your lies." The African-American girl wished she could tell Pi that his lies cost Sabrina an enormous bill, but she couldn't tell her about the witchitis incident and the exorbitant costs wizard doctors charge.

Harvey: Pi, you better apologize for these stories you told us!

Pi: I am sorry Harvey and Sabrina!

As time passed by, Sabrina's family and her best friend tried as much as possible to help her. Her aunts Hilda and Zelda tried many times to negotiate with the doctor, but he only agreed to decrease the amount of the bill by 1000$.

On June 11th, it was Salem's birthday. Chloe paid for both the presents she and Sabrina bought him, then the half-witch had an idea.

"Well, I think my only choice now is to try to negotiate with the doctor."

"Are you sure that would work? You know, your aunts tried too but it didn't work much.", replied her Secret Keeper.

"Well, I have no other choice."

The two girls went to the closet near to the bathroom of the upper floor and zapped themselves into the Netherworld. They found Sabrina's doctor at his clinic treating the same dragon they saw two months ago.

"Hi there Sabrina! Who is this Muggle girl with you?", asked the physician. Sabrina and Chloe both remembered that the Netherworld is not for Muggles.

"Oops, it seems we didn't pay attention. She's Chloe, my best friend." The doctor was searching for his amnesia spell.

"What are you doing?", asked the blonde witch.

"I will erase her memory, like last time, and zap her back to your house.", said the doctor.

"Can you please not use it on her _again_? She's cool, she already knows about the witch deal."

"Well, if I knew she knows your secret, I wouldn't have used it on her in April. My apologies!"

"No problem. I undid the spell on her." The doctor was checking the dragon's mouth when the latter breathed fire on him.

"You can survive fire?", asked a surprised Chloe.

"Yes, because I am not a human like you, Sabrina, and her aunts. So what is the purpose of your visit Mrs. Spellman?"

The half-witch told him about her financial difficulties and how sometimes, her best friend has to pay for her even though she isn't rich.

"Well, that doesn't sound good, but in here, doctors aren't paid by the government, unlike in Canada. Seeing how you and your friend struggle, I will reduce the amount by 1000$.", said the physician.

On Friday the 19th, Sabrina and Chloe had a huge surprise: Harvey just won a million dollar in the lottery…

Sabrina and Chloe had a surprised expression and screamed.

"What's the matter girls?", asked Zelda.

"Harvey just won a million dollar at the lottery!", exclaimed her niece.

"What?" said the old witch. She started watching TV with the young girls. "You are right, lucky guy!", she exclaimed.

"He may help us with our financial difficulties", said an amazed Hilda.

The next day, Sabrina, with Chloe and Salem at her sides, phoned Harvey to congratulate him. She was shocked to learn that he was at Gem's house until evening.


	2. You Are Only a Half

**Episode 2 – You Are Only a Half**

 **How can Sabrina and Nicole deal with bullying at Camp Wicca?**

It was now Friday the 26th, one week after the boy won money. The half-witch hasn't heard from him until he called her at noon.

"Hi Sabrina!", he said.

"Hi Harvey, congratulations for winning a million dollar!"

"Thanks Sabrina. I am heading up for Paris with my parents and Pi in two hours, see you in two weeks."

"Ah cool! Bye then. Don't forget to call me."

"Don't worry, I won't. Bye!"

"Wait! Aren't we the 23rd?", asked Sabrina, after hanging on the phone.

"Yes, it's today. Why?", replied Chloe.

"Oh my God! I have Camp Wicca!"

"What's that?"

"A boot camp for witches of my age. Half-witches only need to attend the first one."

"Cool! I hope you enjoy it!"

"I doubt it."

"Why Sab?"

"Chloe, Camp Wicca is not easy. Plus, I am only a half-witch. What if they find out?"

"Humans can't learn to keep their prejudices to themselves. Remember how I used to get bullied for being Black and how you used to get bullied for not appearing normal?"

"I would never forget that. Wait!"

"What?"

"If I am going to Camp Wicca, and Harvey and Pi are in Paris, with whom will you hang out?"

"Well, how much will your camp last, and can we communicate?"

"It's for two weeks. It won't be easy, but yes, I can call you. You can come to see my aunts if you want to, they like you."

"Thanks Sabrina! You will be in Avalon, that concealed island near the coast of Scotland, right?"

"Yes. Can you help me prepare my stuff?"

"Of course!"

Thirty minutes later, Sabrina and Chloe were in the kitchen.

"Hello Sabrina! Ready for Camp Wicca?", asked her aunt Zelda.

"I got my stuff ready, but I am worried they would find out I am a half-witch."

"They don't need to find out.", added Hilda.

"Even if they do, Sabrina, don't fell to the bullies.", said her best friend.

"Chloe is right. Show them what you are made of.", added Zelda.

"Make us proud Sabrina. Show them who are the Spellmans!", said her sister.

"Not only you can pass this camp, but you can also win the First Prize. I believe in you Sabrina.", said the witch with glasses.

"Me too", added Hilda.

"If you need me, I would be there for you.", said Salem.

"Thanks Salem!"

"I am not a witch, so I can't say much, but try your best Sab! I too would be proud of you if you get first place. Also, that way, you can show the arrogant folks that you are not inferior to them."

"Thanks you all guys! I will try as much as I can to make you all proud of me!"

After having her lunch, Sabrina was near the closet that has the portal.

"Bye Aunts Hilda and Zelda! Bye Salem! Bye Chloe! Wish me good lock!"

"Keep in touch with us", they all said.

"I promise! See you in two weeks!"

"Bye Sabrina!", they all said.

The half-witch arrived in the Netherworld and started walking in the corridor. There was a portal at the 10th door on the right that lead her to destination. Once at Camp Wicca, she was greeted by a security official, she showed her ID and the old lady let her pass.

"Welcome to Camp Wicca, the first mandatory boot-camp for witches!", exclaimed Captain Julia Rockwood.

"Good afternoon Captain Rockwood!", was the response.

*The next day*

Captain Rockwood: Today, we will practice potions.

"Cool!"

"But not you Sabrina Spellman and Nicole Candler, as you are only half-witches."

Cassandra: Look all! This Spellman and that Candler are half-witches, which also means they are half-Muggles! Many witches started laughing at them, the blonde witch and Nicole were in tears.

*At supper time*

Cassandra: This half-Muggle Sabrina think she can graduate from this camp? Huh! She doesn't deserve having magical powers.

Sabrina was sitting alone.

Nicole: Hello Sabrina!

Sabrina: Hello Nicole!

*Sasha and Athena came*

Sasha: This Cassandra William think she's the best just because she's Enchantra's niece.

Athena: Even though I beat her at witchcraft.

Sabrina: Hello Athena!

Nicole: Hello Sasha!

Athena: Hello Sabrina! Hello –

Nicole: My name is Nicole Candler, the other half-witch.

Sasha to Sabrina: My name is Sasha Rochefort, I am Nicole's best friend.

Sabrina: Nice to meet you!

Captain: "It's time for self-levitation". It was the next day.

Everyone stood, ready.

Captain: 3…2…1…GO!

The young witches were now in the air, but at varying levels about the ground. The highest was Athena, at 10 meters, Cassandra was at 8, Sasha was at 7, while Sabrina and Nicole were both only at 2 meters above the ground.

*The next day*

Captain: Now, let's see your metamorphosis skills. Each one of you has a mouse that you must turn into a bird. You have five minutes. 3…2…1…Go!

Athena was the first to finish, followed by Cassandra. On the other hand, Sabrina and Nicole weren't able to finish on time, which provoked a burst of laugher among most of the other witches.

*Later*

Cassandra: Sabrina, can't you just admit you have no place among witches? You are only a half! Why don't you go back to the Muggle world? You don't belong here.

Most other witches started to laugh at her.

*On Wednesday*

Captain: Now, you should each make a pineapple tap-dance across your desk.

Cassandra: Good luck Smellman!

All witches succeeded, except Sabrina and Nicole. Their pineapples did not move.

Cassandra: It's clear half-bloods have no place here. *Many witches laughed*

*Later that day*

Sabrina: It's horrible here Chloe! There's this Cassandra who always mocks me for being a half-witch!

Chloe: Sabrina, believe in yourself girl. You didn't let the bullies at school put you down.

Sabrina: But it's not easy.

Chloe: Yes, I know. But as your best friend who knows you since you were three, I know you have some hidden potential, and you are above letting bullies have the final word over you. I may not be a witch, but I know you much more than this Cassandra thing does.

Sabrina: Thank you Chloe!

*Athena, Nicole, and Sasha enter the tent*.

Athena: With whom are you talking, if I may ask?

Sabrina: With Chloe Flan, my Muggle Best Friend and Secret Keeper. *Sabrina and Chloe are talking on video conference*. "Chloe, this my friend Athena Samaras, I know her since I was 9. Next to her are my new friends, Nicole Candler and Sasha Rochefort, Nicole is the one to the left, she's a half-witch like me, while Sasha is a full-witch.

Chloe: Nice to meet you girls!

Athena, Nicole, and Sasha: Nice to meet you Chloe!

Chloe: Look Sab! I have to go! My parents will be out of town this weekend and I will sleep at your house. Many Muggles would think I am crazy if they knew I have no problem sleeping in a house inhabited by witches.

Sabrina: I know. I did the right choice by telling you my secret.

Chloe: Thanks Sab! And don't forget, believe in yourself!

Sabrina: Thanks best friend!

Chloe: Welcome best friend!

Athena: Chloe is right Sabrina; we shouldn't let Cassandra have the last word.

*On Friday*

Captain: Your task now is to use a Growth Spell. Since you still can't have wands, you would be limited, however, you must grow each mouse you have as much as possible.

"Chloe is right! You have to believe in yourself Spellman", said Sabrina in her head.

Captain: At 3, you can start. 1…2…3!

Athena, Cassandra, Sasha, Nicole, and Sabrina all managed to grow their mice to be one-foot-tall, more than the other witches could. Athena's mouse was 32.3 cm, Cassandra's was 31.2 cm, Sasha's was 30.1 cm, Nicole's was 29 cm, and Sabrina's was 28.5 cm. As for the rest of the group, the tallest mouse was 20.3 cm. Previously, all mice were 7.5 cm tall, magic made them all have the same height.

Cassandra: I will not let this half graduate from this camp.

*It was supper time*

Chef: The food is ready, but you must use your magic to bring it to your table.

All witches pointed their indexes at the food, and started moving it. Cassandra made the plate Sabrina was manipulating to fell down.

Cassandra: Looks like the half-witch doesn't know how to bring her own food. Many witches started laughing, which hurt the blonde witch.

Athena: Don't worry Sabrina *zaps her a plate*. I saw what you did Cassandra!

Cassandra: Still defending your loser friend.

*On Sunday*

Captain: I will lend you wands for this class. You need to all transform yourselves into rabbits.

All witches were readying themselves.

Captain: 3…2…1…GO!

The wizards took their wands. Sabrina and Nicole were together, trying to concentrate on the way to make the spell. Cassandra, who finished before them, said: Half-witches are only worth the half of a witch, losers! Distracted by the evil witch, the two hybrids' spell went wrong and they were transformed into giraffes. The class, save for their friends, burst in laughter. The captain restored them to their human forms, but the damage was done. Sabrina and Nicole ran in tears.

*On Tuesday*

Captain: Now, each one of you shall use her borrowed want to turn a metal into gold. 3…2…1…GO!

Sabrina and Nicole were concentrating, when Cassandra raised her wand toward their spoons and burned them. Seeing this, Athena made Cassandra's spoon explode. The latter raised at wand at Athena's spoon, but before she could cast any spell, the Greek witch said "Protego". The evil witch turned her wand at Sasha's spoon, but her spell hit an invisible barrier.

Captain: What the hell is going on here?

Sabrina: It's Cassandra's fault.

Nicole: Yes, she started it by burning our spoons.

Cassandra: I did not.

Athena: I saw you.

Sasha: I too saw her.

Captain: That's enough for now! I should tell you, you five, that in the next task, you should all learn to work together. And just remember something, it doesn't matter if you are a full-witch, a half-witch, or a Muggle, you are all human beings, and teamwork is a very important part in which education.

*On Thursday*

Captain: This is the last and most important task in this camp. In teams of five, you must all enters this labyrinth, the first team that reaches the Cup will be proclaimed winner. You should also bear in mind that you will face many challenges on the path, and by working together, you should be able to overcome them. If any of you runs into trouble, don't forget to emit a red flash from your wand. Good luck!

Each team entered the labyrinth from the entrance allotted to it.

Cassandra: Why should I be with you four?

Athena: Because Captain Rockwood said you must learn to respect other witches.

Cassandra: And why should I?

Sasha: It's not the time for this. We have to work as a team.

The girls start walking and the shadow of a dragon.

Cassandra: So, what do we do now?

Athena: Accio five broomsticks. We fly.

Summoned, the sticks flew to the one who called them. Each witch picked-up one for herself.

Athena: Are you ready?

"Yes", was the response.

Athena: At three. One…two…three!

The girls started moving in the air; they flew the head of the beast, tied magically, and barely avoided a jet of fire coming from it's mouth. They landed and left the broomsticks behind. After a few minutes, they saw a new obstacle.

Sabrina: the path is blocked.

Nicole: There's a small hole at the bottom.

Sabrina: Which means, we would have to transfigure into a small mammal.

Nicole: I was just about to say that.

Cassandra: Half-witches can't transfigure.

Nicole: Maybe they can if you don't interrupt them.

The fives witches were now all bunnies. They entered through the hole before becoming humans again. After a few minutes, they saw a giant statue blocking their path.

Nicole: Time to put our levitation skills to practice.

Cassandra: Our skills? You have none.

Sasha: Shut up evil witch! Nicole, show her what you are capable of.

Nicole pointed her wand at the big object and uttered: Wingardium Leviosa!

The object was now flying in the air, something which displeased Cassandra.

After ten minutes, the girls met a goblin.

Goblin: If you guys want to pass; you must pay me gold.

Cassandra: And why should we pay you anything?

Goblin: You can't pass otherwise.

Cassandra: And why? Little thing! What are you going to do against us?

The goblin removed curtains from a cage, behind it was small a dragon.

Goblin: This will burn you if you attack me.

Cassandra: We have no gold.

Sasha: We can make some.

Cassandra: And how? We can't make gold appear out of thin air.

Sasha: We can turn metal into gold. She pointed her wand at the metal bars of the cage, and after a second, they were replaced by bars of gold.

Goblin: Very nice! You can pass now.

The girls took a direction to the right and continued walking. After fifteen minutes, they were met with a sphinx.

Sphinx: If you want to pass, you must answer my riddle.

Cassandra: And what is it?

Sphinx: Who was the first wizard to domesticate a dragon? Most wizards don't know.

Athena rose her hand, but the sphinx point at Cassandra and said: "I want her to answer."

Cassandra: It was Madame Veronique Lebois.

Satisfied at their answer, the sphinx opened the door. Behind it, was the cup. They all ran and were excited to finally touch it. Suddenly, they were transported back to where the captain was standing.

"Congratulations!", was the cry of the welcoming crowd.

After cheers and applause, Mrs. Rockwook took the podium and announced: "And the Honour Aware goes to: Athena Samaras, Nicole Candle, Sabrina Spellman, Sasha Rochefort, and Cassandra Williams.

Chloe: Good job Sabrina! I am proud of you, best friend!

Hilda: I will send the good news to your parents.

Zelda: You showed them what a Spellman is made of!

Salem: I always had faith in you.


End file.
